Cuentos del Renacer
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Buscaba una cosa al subir hasta allí, y eso lo tenía claro. Exiliado y condenado a morir, despreciado por los de su misma raza, huyó. No esperaba encontrar en ese lugar lo que había perdido; no esperaba perder aquello una segunda vez. No esperaba tener la oportunidad de recuperarlo.
1. Historia

_**¡Ciao!**_

No me pude resistir a esta idea. Me encantaba.

Y espero que a ustedes, lectores, les encante también. O sino piñas(?)

 **Undertale pertenece a Toby-Fox**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoilers? De la historia del Primer Humano Caído (Chara) y Asriel. También podría abrir heridas del juego-

* * *

 **Historia**

Hace mucho tiempo, dos grandes razas dominaban el mundo: humanos y monstruos. Un día, una guerra se produjo entre estos dos colectivos. La Humanidad consiguió vencer en esa contienda, y tras una larga lucha, sellaron a los monstruos bajo tierra mediante un encantamiento mágico.

Esa es la historia, y se dice que aquellos quienes escalan el Monte Ebott, no regresan de dicho lugar.

No sabía de su existencia, pero creía en aquel mito. Lo único que realmente quería, lo que anhelaba, era no regresar. Su único deseo era morir allí. Daba igual, nadie lo extrañaría nunca, nadie le necesitaba; odiaba a los humanos, y ellos también le detestaban desde lo más profundo de sus almas.

Si moría, acabaría por fin con todo. Volvería a ver a quienes tanto amaba.

Extrañaba a su madre, también a su padre, y sus amigos. Extrañaba su antigua vida, la vida que ellos, humanos desalmados e intolerantes, le habían arrebatado.

La noche estaba por caer, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y luego de una larga caminata para llegar a la cima, vio aquella fosa.

¿Qué tan profunda sería? No tenía idea. La poca luz no le permitía ver el fondo. Lanzo un par de rocas para ver si lograba oírlas al chocar. Nada.

Sonrió con amargura acercándose al borde. Recordó las palabras que hace tanto tiempo le había dicho, las que había comenzado a creer.

 _Seres como tú deben arder en el infierno._

Las lágrimas asomaron, y no se contuvo de dejarlas fluir, sin embargo no fue por demasiado tiempo.

Se acercó al borde, iba a ser una larga caída. Sólo esperaba que no se prolongara.

-Nos vemos en el infierno, mamá, papá- Murmuró con pesar antes de dejarse caer

* * *

Oía pájaros cantar, también algunos insectos, el viento soplaba y no podía entender.

Todo estaba oscuro, sus párpados se sentían pesados. Intentó llevar una mano hasta su rostro, pero no pudo; sentía que no tenía control de su cuerpo. No podía abrir los ojos tan siquiera.

El pánico empezó a invadirle. El sonido de las aves se distorsionó, se oían tan horribles como el graznido de un cuervo, odiaba los graznar de los cuervos. El viento se tornó brusco, fuerte, como si de la nada alguien hubiese abierto una ventana en pleno huracán. Podía escuchar voces murmurar a lo lejos, iban haciéndose más claras gradualmente.

Hasta que pudo distinguir lo que se decían las unas a las otras. No quería oírlas.

 _Arde en el infierno._

Una y otra vez.

 _Arden en el infierno._

No quería seguir oyendo esas palabras. Quería que se callaran de una vez. ¿Cómo habían dado con su paradero una vez más? ¿Cómo no había muerto?

Intentó forcejear, intentó moverse, pero seguía sin poder. El pánico era cada vez mayor, sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, manos alrededor de su cuello. De repente, pensó en que no quería morir a manos de esos fanáticos.

Continuaba forcejeando, intentaba zafarse desesperadamente.

Quiso gritar, pero la voz no le salió. Se oía tan bajo que dudaba estar pronunciando palabra alguna.

Paulatinamente, las manos se zafaron de su cuello, la opresión se liberaba poco a poco. De un momento a otro, pudo comenzar a moverse su cuerpo. Pudo volver a hablar.

Con una gran bocanada de aire, gritó, tan fuerte que sintió su garganta doler- ¡AYUDA!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor; se encontraba en el suelo, antes bocabajo, y ahora se arrodillaba. No había podido ponerse de pie.

Miró hacia arriba. Había sido una larga caída, pero nada había ocurrido. Seguía viviendo, pero ahora no le importaban las demás personas. No le interesaba la humanidad… mentía, sí le interesaban, los odiaba, pero no quería morir. Sólo no quería morir. Quería regresar, las heridas por la caída dolían demasiado.

-¡Ayuda!- Su voz se quebró, sus párpados acunaron lágrimas, su garganta seguía doliendo cada vez más- A-Al-Alg… ¡alguien! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!

No importaba cuanto gritara, que tanto lo pidiera, con que fuerza lo hiciera, nadie le socorría.

-¡AYUDA!- Sin importar cuanto lo pidiera- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!

Miró hacia el cielo, luego volvió a clavar su mirada en el piso. Nadie iba a ir, nadie le escuchaba, nadie iba a ayudarle.

-Parece que vino de aquí…- Alzó la mirada, encontrando frente a sí a un ser que no supo identificar- ¡oh! Te caíste…- Su expresión preocupada le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, se acercó con lentitud- ¿te encuentras? T-Te lastimaste, ¿puedes levantarte?

Negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera intentar pararse. No podía, dolía mucho como para siquiera intentarlo de nuevo.

Acercándose con parsimonia le extendió la mano- Ven, aquí

Con ayuda, apoyándose en su hombro, pudo levantarse. Avanzaron un par de pasos, y notó entonces que tenía cierto parecido a una cabra humanoide, pero esto no le extrañó realmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le miraba con una sonrisa calmada y cierto atisbo de preocupación, no sabía exactamente a dónde le llevaba

-Chara- Respondió con simpleza, sonriendo más ampliamente- Es un nombre bonito, yo soy…

Sin darle tiempo a presentarse, cayó, llevándose consigo a quien trataba de ayudarle. Había perdido la consciencia.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y el viento soplaba a través de la ventana con un aullido que resultaba espeluznante. Sin embargo, opacando ese sonido, tocaba una tranquila melodía de la caja musical.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, apartando las frazadas y caminando sin calzarse. Justo cuando se disponía a salir de aquella habitación que no lograba reconocer, abrieron la puerta. Sintió su corazón subir hasta su garganta del susto, cayendo sentado y observando desde abajo a quien estaba enfrente.

-Oh, cariño- Aquella humanoide se agachó hasta su altura, mirándole con una expresión preocupada, igual que quien le habían encontrado- ¿estás bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?- Miró a su alrededor, recordando entonces todo lo que había pasado. Pero seguía sin saber dónde se encontraba- ¿Y quién… quién eres tú?

-Soy Toriel- Sonrió gentilmente, tendiéndole la mano para ayudar que se levantara- Asriel te trajo aquí, estabas inconsciente, tan herido… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Le miró con detenimiento, buscando signos de mejoría o algo. Estaba preocupada

-¿Asriel?- No reconocía ese nombre tampoco. Y, como si le hubiese invocado, aquel niño que le había encontrado tras caer apareció tras ella- Tú

Se escondía tras esa extraña señora, tímido, como asustado, y mientras asomaba su cabeza para verle recibió un ademán que interpretó un saludo.

-Chara, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Ante esa pregunto, no hizo más que asentir con desgano.

* * *

El par de infantes se habían quedado solos en la habitación. El más pequeño le había ofrecido jugar un rato con sus juguetes, luego de pensarlo un poco, no pudo negarse. Admitía que era divertido; Asriel tenía tantos juguetes.

-Hey, ¿de dónde vienes?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras recogían el desastre que habían ocasionado

-Un pueblo- Murmuró sin ánimos- Ya no existe

-¿Ya no existe?

-La destruyeron

El sonido del baúl al cerrarse fue lo último que se escuchó, ambos guardaron silencio. Y la puerta abriéndose fue lo único que disipó esa atmósfera.

-Niños, ¿no van a venir a comer? Hay una especial tarta de caramelo

Chara alzó la mirada, tanto que sintió que le dolía el cuello. Era tan alto… tercer criatura que no lograba reconocer, pero era curioso. Tenía cabello rubio algo largo y barba.

La señora de antes volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez con un plato de tarta en cada mano. Su sonrisa seguía siendo tan amable, le recordaba la sonrisa de otra persona. No quería recordar esa sonrisa, pero le gustaba.

-Pensé que quizás le gustaría merendar mientras juegan, ¿o quieren que lo comamos todo juntos en el comedor?- Su vista pasó de su hijo al humano

Los dos restantes hicieron lo mismo. Desde esa perspectiva se veían como una verdadera familia feliz, y una vez no quería recordarlo, pero le gustaba recordarlo. Sintió ganas de regresar a su casa, a las ruinas de esta, aunque no hubiese nada más.

-¿Chara?- Asriel tocó su hombro para llamar su atención- ¿Te sientes bien?- Su semblante preocupado no hizo sino hacerle sentir mal

-¿No quieres tarta, mi niño?- La culpa le invadió al ver el rostro de ella con la misma expresión, quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, más

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos con una tacita de té?- Asgore esbozó un amago de sonrisa, agachándose a su altura- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

* * *

Miró el contenido humeante de su taza, aún estaba algo caliente. Frente a él en la mesa estaba el trozo de tarta con un tenedor y la tetera con algo de té dentro de ella. Era un ambiente relajante, y era cálido y confortante, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa nostálgica y débil; se sentía tan vacío.

-Tienes una familia bonita- Musitó cuando Asriel abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, no había sido tan bajo como para no poder oírlo

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros.

Chara le dio un sorbo al té, era realmente un sabor agradable. No recordaba haberlo probado antes, pero había oído hablar un poco a los pueblerinos acerca de él.

-¿Puedo…?-

 _¿Puedo volver a casa?_

Quiso preguntar, pero se arrepintió.

¿Volver a casa para qué? ¿Cuál casa?

No tenía un lugar al cual regresar si lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco lo querían en la superficie. Había sido exiliado de ese mundo, condenado a muerte; el sentimiento de profundo odio y desprecio era mutuo, entonces ¿volver para qué?

-¿…quedarme aquí?

¿Realmente podía, o debía? No estaba seguro de que fuese lo correcto. No sabía si estaba bien.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, con una expresión dubitativa. Como si hicieran un trato silencioso sonrieron a la vez, fijando sus miradas en el castaño.

Un _Sí_ tripartito fue su respuesta.

* * *

Asgore y Toriel eran el Rey y la Reina del Subsuelo, de todos los monstruos. Asriel, su primogénito, era por ende el Príncipe.

Chara era un humano, desterrado de la superficie y condenado a muerte por el resto de humanos. El pueblo donde había vivido con sus padres desde siempre, fue destruido; todos fueron asesinados y sacrificados, quemados vivos, por practicar la necromancia.

Cuando no tuvo a dónde regresar, una familia a la cual pertenecer, se convirtió en el hijo adoptivo del Rey y la Reina.

No quería regresar, no necesitaba regresar. Nadie iba a extrañarle en la superficie, ni él tampoco extrañaba a alguien. Todo lo que realmente amaba había perecido.

En el Subsuelo tenía la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Un lugar donde no había humanos que destruyera todo lo que entendieran, todo cuanto tocaban, todo cuanto odiaban.

Sin embargo había un hecho que le carcomía de vez en vez.

Sea como sea, él era un humano. Un humano entre monstruos, viviendo en el Subsuelo.

-¿En qué piensas?- El menor le llamó, su mirada curiosa pasando de su rostro pensativo a la hoja de papel donde dibujaba tranquilamente

-En nada- Respondió con simpleza, continuando con lo suyo

-Chara, ¿extrañas la superficie?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Poco más de un año había transcurrido, era extraño para él que le preguntara eso.

-No tengo algo que extrañar- Se encogió de hombros desinteresado

-¿Y qué estás dibujando ahora?- Asomó a ver, no alcanzó a detallarlo cuando el mayor lo cubrió con su mano receloso- ¡Es una flor!

Frunció un poco el entrecejo, haciendo un mohín disgustado- Se supone que _era sorpresa_

El más pequeño hijo ojitos, y Chara no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Quito la mano, resignado, y le dejó ver.

-¿Es una flor dorada?- S respuesta fue un asentimiento- Te gustan mucho, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes, Asriel?- Giró el marcador entre sus dedos, pensativo- Creo que sí algo que extraño

-¿Qué cosa es?

-Las flores que cultivaba mi madre- Sonrió con cierta nostalgia- No las he visto aquí

-Quizás papá sepa, ¿quieres ir a preguntarle?- Se levantó del suelo y recogió sus cosas con rapidez- Podemos cultivar aquí si quieres

-¿En serio crees que sí?

-¡Claro! Papá sabe muchísimo de jardinería, ven, vamos

* * *

Despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, era la quinta vez que lo hacía. Esa vez, por suerte, ya era de mañana; ya era _el día_. Se bajó de la cama, la tendió con cuidado, y se calzó antes de avanzar hasta la cama de su hermano. Chara seguía durmiendo, abrigado hasta la cabeza. Él tenía esa costumbre.

Se rió para sus adentros y salió del cuarto a hurtadillas. Sus padres seguían durmiendo también, pero no importaba, lo había dejado preparado para esa mañana.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sacando el chocolate de taza que le gustaba al mayor. Lo prefería frío que caliente, y eso era mejor, porque no tenía permiso de encender la cocina estando a solas.

Era su favorito. Era su cumpleaños. Ya tenían, ¿Cuánto tiempo juntos? Casi cuatro años, pero a decir verdad se sentía mucho más cercano a él que a otros amigos que tuvo desde muy pequeño, los cuales fueron verdaderamente pocos.

-Chara- El sonido de su voz murmurando cerca de su oído no lo hizo destaparse- Chara

-Asriel, déjame dormir- Farfulló con cansancio, haciéndose un ovillo y aferrándose más a las sábanas. Era sofocante pero sentía más frío que de costumbre

-Vamos, tienes que ver algo- Lo movió un poco- Prometo que te dejaré en paz luego de esto, es sólo un minuto

Se destapó lentamente, mirando al contrario con una expresión vacía. De verdad no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Sólo un minuto?

-Sólo un minuto

-…Bien

Hizo a un lado las frazadas forzosamente, mordiéndose la lengua cuando aquello le produjo escalofríos. Quería regresar a la cama de inmediato y arroparse hasta la cabeza otra vez.

No alcanzó a dar siquiera dos pasos lejos de la cama cuando Asriel tuvo que ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¡Chara!- Alzó la voz sin importarle que estuvieran durmiendo los demás- ¿T-Te sientes bien…?- Le movió un poco, sin obtener respuesta, el aludido simplemente se quedó tendido en la cama sin mirar a un lugar en específico- Chara… si… si esto e-es otra de tus bromas, n-no es divertida

El castaño giró el rostro para mirarle, antes de cerrar los ojos y cubrirse de nuevo con las frazadas de su cama- Llama a mamá… tengo frío

Gimoteó unos segundos mientras seguía zarandeándole.

Corriendo salió del cuarto, alarmado y tropezando con el florero del pasillo. No le dio ni la más mínima pizca de importancia.

Si Asgore y Toriel no despertaron con el estridente ruido del menor tocando a la puerta, seguramente con sus gritos sí.

* * *

-¡Chara!- Escuchaba su voz preocupada a lo lejos, a pesar de que estaba tan cerca

Toriel estaba allí, Asgore estaba allí, y Asriel se sentaba en las orillas del colchón mirándole realmente preocupado. Chara no abría los ojos ni por asomo.

-¡Debes mantener tu determinación!- Sentía un nudo en su garganta, el aliento le faltaba para continuar hablando con cada gesto lastimero que hacía el menor. Le habían llegado a querer tanto, era su hijo, de un forma u otra, era su hijo- No debes rendirte…

-Chara- El más pequeño gimoteó, sostenía su mano, pero le temblaba el pulso de sobremanera- T-Te vas a recuperar…

-Debes ponerte mejor pronto, mi niño- Toriel acercó una mano a su frente, estaba ardiendo. Sus mejillas usualmente sonrosadas estaban teñidas en un profundo rubor anormal. Se tragó su preocupación, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara- Así comeremos tu pie favorito. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños cuando te recuperes

El castaño entreabrió los ojos apenas un poco, entre borrones lograba divisar a tres personas junto a su cama. La mujer no apartó su mano de su frente ni un solo segundo, únicamente para acariciar su cabeza. Se veía como su madre, aquella hace tanto había muerto, ¿estaba allí para hacerle compañía? Quizás iba a llevárselo junto con papá.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa, algo forzada. La había extrañado tanto.

-Mamá- Sentía que le faltaba el aire con cada sílaba-, ¿puedo… pedir una cosa…?

Tragó en seco, esforzando en sonreírle aun cuando sus ojos estaban acuosos- Lo que quieras, mi niño

-Regálame por favor una de tus flores

Los tres se miraron entre sí con pesar. En el subsuelo no crecían esas flores, había especies similares, sí; sin embargo, no florecía aquella que hacía tanto tiempo no lograba ver.

Sin decir una palabra más, asintió lentamente. Su sonrisa se quebraba, sus ojos no era capaces de seguir aguantando las lágrimas en silencio.

-Ahora debes descansar- El más alto sonrió también, una sonrisa triste y preocupada. Con cuidado revolvió su cabello en un gesto que a veces había hecho cuando jugaba con los dos en el jardín- Mañana estarás mejor

Asintió con parsimonia, girando el rostro contra la almohada.

-Los amo

La respuesta de los dos adultos fue al unísono, sin girarse una vez cuando ya estaban por salir del cuarto- Y nosotros a ti

-Chara- Le miró con una sonrisa triste, mirando en su mano un dije con forma de corazón-, p-perdón por ser tan inoportuno. Feliz cumpleaños

El aludido le dedicó un amago de sonrisa, y el menor sintió que iba a llorar en ese preciso momento.

Extendió sus manos, temblorosas, y le colocó el collar con el dije- Gracias

Asriel no pudo conciliar en toda la noche. Se mantuvo sentado en un banco pequeño junto a la cama del mayor.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, se sentía exhausto y quería dormir un poco; sin poder evitarlo, cuando recostó su cabeza del colchón la suavidad y calidez de las frazadas hicieron que se durmiera. Habrían sido alrededor de unos 30 o 40 minutos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya había esclarecido un poco aunque no completamente. Alzó la vista sin despegar su cabeza de la cama. Miró fijamente al castaño, aún adormilado.

-Chara- Le llamó en voz baja, restregándose los ojos- Chara, ¿Cómo te sientes?

No tuvo respuesta alguna, pensó que, quizás, seguiría profundamente dormido. Pero se sentía intranquilo con todo aquello.

No quería despertarle, tenía miedo de hacer que empeorara. Pero le movió del hombro con cuidado, sintiéndole tan ligero que se preocupó, Chara usualmente odiaba que hiciera eso y se resistía a moverse.

-Ch-Chara- Gimoteó, empezaba a preocuparse. Sacudió su hombro con algo más de fuerza y aun así no despertó para nada- Est-Esto n-no es divertido- Su voz comenzaba a sonar ahogada, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Chara! ¡Despierta!

Lo zarandeó un tanto bruscamente, alterado, sin intentar esconder la desesperación y el pavor en su rostro. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a surcar sus mejillas sin poder pararlas, se limpió la nariz y la cara con la manga del pijama pero fue un acto fútil.

-Chara, por favor despierta, ¡abre los ojos!- Se detuvo al ver la inutilidad de sus actos, pero continuó lloriqueando

En el fondo espera que de un momento a otro abriese los ojos y se riera de su cara, le dijera que era un bebé llorón como siempre. Anhelaba que hiciera eso, aun si era una broma cruel, aceptaría cualquier cosa si eso significaba que despertara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y permaneció toda la mañana junto a su cama, tomando su mano, mirando su rostro mientras lloraba, y preguntándose internamente cómo fue que pudo quedarse dormido en un momento así.

Cuando Toriel y Asgore entraron a la habitación de los niños, no pudieron evitar tener la misma reacción que su hijo pequeño.

Fue imposible separar a Asriel de él. Sin importar qué hicieran, sin importar qué dijeran, no pudieron hacer que dejara de abrazarle. No quería soltarlo, no quería que se lo llevaran; no quería que enterraran su cuerpo. Porque, de ser así, sentía que realmente iba a perderlo, incluso si ya había muerto.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Chara- Murmuró, y el silencio de la habitación fue su única respuesta. Sintió su corazón volverse pedazos- ¿Por qué no me estás respondiendo?- Esbozó una sonrisa forzada entre sollozos, aferrándose cada vez más- No importa si no me dices nada… p-pero…- Respiró profundo, separándose por un instante y limpiando por última vez su rostro. Sonrió ampliamente a pesar de todo- ¿no querías ver esas flores? Yo te llevaré. No te preocupes

* * *

Cargando su cuerpo, descendió el Monte Ebott. Pudo jurar que alguien le había visto mientras bajaba a toda prisa, pero no le tomo importancia; a él sólo le interesaba encontrar aquellas flores.

No le había costado tanto trabajo como esperaba. El lugar estaba desolado, vacío, no había nadie ni nada, sólo casa en ruinas. Chara le había dicho que el lugar donde vivía había sido destruido, ¿era ese lugar? No estaba seguro, pero no le importaba.

Divisó a lo lejos, en el centro de aquellas ruinas, varias flores doradas. Eran las que quería.

Sonrió bajando la mirada, observando el apacible rostro de su hermano. Viéndolo de esa forma, sentía que sólo estaba dormido.

Avanzo con paso firme hacia allí, arrodillándose para depositar su cuerpo sobre las flores.

Tomó algunas, haciendo un pequeño ramo que luego le puso entre las manos. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir- Son tus favoritas, Chara. Espero que te gusten…

Se sentó a su lado. La sonrisa con la que le observaba pronto se desvaneció.

Su hermano.

Su mejor amigo.

La única persona capaz de comprenderlo.

Por quien hubiese dado cualquier cosa para continuar juntos, se había ido. Y él no estaba listo para dejarle ir.

Vio a lo lejos unas luces, y escuchó varias voces. ¿Eran los humanos? Probablemente lo habían visto. Se levantó del suelo con reticencia, no quería irse todavía… pero no deseaba que ellos llegasen hasta allí; no quería que le perturbasen.

Cuando Asriel dejó el pueblo en ruinas, la lluvia torrencial empezó a caer. Cuando se encontró con los humanos, el cielo tronaba y se iluminaba ocasionalmente con los relámpagos. Sintió miedo.

Intentó hablar con ellos, con los humanos, pero fue inútil.

Podría haber contraatacado, podría haberlos eliminado a todos de un solo golpe. ¿Qué se lo impedía? Realmente, nada.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no hizo absolutamente nada. Ellos posteriormente detuvieron su ataque al verlo tan debilitado, y le dejaron allí.

Consiguió llegar hasta el Monte Ebott de nuevo, consiguió volver hasta su casa, donde sus padres seguían buscándole con desespero.

Toriel se lanzó a abrazarlo cuando lo vio llegar, herido. Sentía que su corazón iba a romperse una vez más, su madre estaba llorando. Asgore la sostuvo de los hombros, pasando su brazo libre por los de Asriel.

-Mi niño, mi Asriel

-Mamá, papá- Ambos lo miraron con ojos llorosos, sin soltarle, sin dejar de aferrarse a él. No querían que se fuera, no querían perder a lo único que les quedaba- E-Encontré las flores que amaba Chara. Perdónenme… salí sin avisar, pero… pero yo…

Sintieron un vacío entre sus brazos, y el suelo se llenó de polvo al igual que sus manos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo reparos en abrazar al otro y romper en llanto.

Las dos personas que más amaban en el mundo, muertas. En un mismo día, habían perdido a sus dos hijos.

* * *

-Despierta- Murmuró junto a su oído

Chara abrió los ojos, asustado. No sabía dónde estaba, o cómo siquiera había llegado hasta allí; sintió pánico. ¿Cómo pudo salir del Subsuelo? Miró a todos lados aún sin reconocer nada. Un hombre a su lado le observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?

El extraño sonrió complacido- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien, Chara?

El castaño frunció el ceño. Ahora recordaba esa voz; no estaba complacido.

* * *

Admito que lloré horrores con esto... mientras lo escribía a partir del colapso de Chara. Jamas he llorado tanto mientras escribo algo, esto verdaderamente me supera-

Bueno, cambié varias cosas de la historia que más adelante van a ver, supongo(?) Los detalles que no reconozcas probablemente sean detalles que puse/cambié, ya que no estoy siendo del todo fiel a la historia original (es un fic, so, no veo problema).

Quiero aclarar varias cosas, pero me las guardaré por el simplemente placer de dejarlos intrigados(?) y porque son cosas que se verán luego. Sería spoiler decirlas así nomás y perdería gracia si explico todo de una, so nope.

Ojalá que les haya gustado. A mí en lo personal me gustó escribirlo aunque llorase cual Asriel en la Pacifista mientras redactaba.

Undertale me hace sufrir de una manera inexplicable.

Agradezco sus lecturas, sus rws, follows y favs;3;

Hasta el segundo cap~

 **An**


	2. Peso

**Peso**

Hace algún tiempo, había un pequeño pueblo rodeado por un denso bosque, cercano a una montaña.

¿Has oído hablar de lo que es un _Necromancer_?

En este pueblo, residían ellos. Seres con el poder de regresar a los muertos a la vida, siempre y cuando se cumplieran ciertas condiciones. La gente moría, y renacía por el amor que otros le tenía, un amor tan fuerte que era capaz de dar Vida por Vida en un intento desesperado por traerles devuelta.

Pero los habitantes de un pueblo contiguo no estaban felices con eso.

Les resultaba repugnante, verdaderamente una abominación.

¿Qué clase de seres eran aquellos que regresaban a alguien de entre los muertos? Obviamente, nada bueno.

Iba en contra del Ciclo de la Vida, y para ellos era terrible. Para ellos eso merecía ser pagado con sangre, con la muerte, el exterminio.

Brujos y brujas que vendieron las almas al demonio, que van en contra de todo lo que Dios manda.

Horribles criaturas con deseos perversos.

Esos pensamientos rondaban las cabezas de quienes, con paso firme y decididos, fueron con armas y fuego hacia el pueblo. Dispuestos a acabar con ellos por su propia mano, dispuesto a limpiar su mundo de aquellos seres repulsivos.

Y así, una noche como cualquiera, todos y cada uno de los pueblerinos, fueron ejecutados, quemados vivos. El lugar fue derrumbado e incendiado, cada casa, cada pequeño rastro.

Todo fue destruido.

O al menos, eso creyeron ellos, antes de verle huir, y perseguirlo.

* * *

Chara recordaba aquel suceso claramente, y no podía decir que estaba contento con ello. Sentía asco, el mismo asco que él y los demás habitantes habían recibido, el mismo odio, el mismo desprecio.

Miraba aburrido el fuego de la chimenea, sentado en el sillón pequeño frente a esta. Pero no se sentía bien.

En su casa también se sentaba frente a la chimenea. En el Subsuelo también se sentaba frente a la chimenea.

Era diferente, porque ahora estaba solo.

Oyó un graznido, y soltando un suspiro se giró hacia la ventana. Un cuervo reposaba, mirándole atentamente. El castaño frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué?- Rodó los ojos, extendiendo su brazo. El ave se posó en su muñeca, y él la acercó un poco a su rostro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No tengo comida para ti hoy. Largo

Sacudió su brazo hacia la ventana, y el ave se fue volando, emitiendo sonidos que le resultaban molestos. Agradeció internamente cuando dejó de oírlos.

Se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana, quería estar solo, sin embargo la silueta de una persona lo hizo gruñir.

No podía ser posible que alguien se adentrara en el bosque justo ese día, justo cuando no quería verlos.

Se quedó quieto, con sus manos en el marco de la ventana, esperando oír el sonido de la campanilla de entrada o la puerta siendo tocada.

El sonido no llegó a sus oídos.

Decidió asomarse a la ventana. Desde ahí podía ver a una joven parada frente a la puerta, nerviosa, indecisa, alzando y bajando su puño como si no supiera qué hacer.

Chara se sentía cansado, con voz fastidiada se dirigió a ella, asomando más su cuerpo por la ventana y apoyándose en el marco de esta- Si no tocas, no te entenderé

Ella se sobresaltó, mirando a todos lados con rapidez hasta dar con él. Se sintió intimidada, y asustada, dio media vuelta para marcharse corriendo.

El joven suspiró una vez más. Al menos ahora podría descansar, quería una taza de chocolate caliente y tumbarse en la cama; no tenía ganas de trabajar, no en un día como ese. No en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, de la destrucción de su hogar.

Si no tuviese algo que hacer, quizás hace un tiempo se hubiera…

-No es momento de pensar en eso- Murmuró para sí mismo arrastrando los pies

Con las cortinas cerradas, el fuego apagado, y todo el lugar a oscuras, caminó por todo el lugar hasta su habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse las botas, ¿Qué tenía su cuerpo que se sentía tan pesado?

* * *

Ella tenía miedo.

Aquella chica que había huido permaneció rondando durante unos minutos antes de volver por donde llegó.

Sentía sus hombros pesados, le oprimía el pecho; se quitó la diadema un par de veces para despeinar su cabello y luego volverlo arreglar apenas un poco con los dedos. Un nudo en su garganta hacía que se le dificultara poder respirar.

No podía regresar a casa, tampoco al trabajo. Si alguien la veía, preguntarían por aquella persona…

Aquella persona…

Cubrió su boca para ahogar un sollozo, como si temiese que alguien fuese a escucharla en la soledad de aquel bosque.

Tenía miedo, pero no del bosque, no de los animales. Temía volver al pueblo y encarar a las demás personas.

Quería huir.

Quería contárselo a alguien… pero no había forma de hacerlo, y maldijo internamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Si ella se perdía en el bosque, nadie iba a preocuparse.

Su celular se había quedado sin batería hacía algunos minutos, por lo que no podía comunicarse con nadie. No había avisado que saldría y tampoco estaba esperando que nadie la fuese a buscar, así que no iban a darse cuenta de su _desaparición_ hasta la tarde siguiente.

¿Podía entonces permanecer oculta? No, no podía. Eso era obvio.

Por una cosa o por otra, iban a buscarla.

Iban a buscarlos a ambos.

Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol hueco, abrazando sus piernas hacia su cuerpo.

-D-Dime…- Su voz se quebró, los lentes resbalaron hacia la punta de su nariz y un par de lágrimas escaparon- por favor… ¿Qué es lo… lo que te-tengo que hacer? ¡No lo sé!

Lloriqueó en silencio, intentaba no hacer ruido, pero sorbía ocasionalmente, dejaba escapar algún quejido; se había sacado los lentes hace un rato y los colgó del bolsillo de su camisa. Era tarde, muy tarde, y oyó tronar.

-¡Perdóname!- Como si de alguna forma quisiera ocultar su voz con el sonido de la tormenta- ¡Nunca… yo nunca…! ¡N-Nunca quise hacerlo!

Sujetó con fuerza sus piernas, girando un poco el rostro para divisar apenas entre la oscuridad del sitio su bolso. Sintió su estómago revolverse, sintió la culpa azotarla de nuevo.

-L-Lo… lo sie-siento, ¡de verdad lo siento!- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, quería que fuese sólo una pesadilla. Eso realmente no había ocurrido, todo estaba bien, pronto despertaría y se alistaría para ir al trabajo como cada día- Lo la-lamento… tanto… lo lamento tanto, perdón…

Apenas era capaz de escuchar sus propias palabras, ahogadas por el sonido del torrente; volvió a dirigir su vista borrosa hacia el bolso.

Una forzada sonrisa se formó en sus labios- T-Todo v-va a… va a es-estar… todo irá bien

Y esperó

Sentada, sola, temblando poder saber por qué era ahora, si estaba asustada o si comenzaba a helarle. No continuó llorando, su cabeza dolía demasiado, y ya no se sentía con ánimos ni de hacer eso.

Esperaba que amaneciera.

Había ido al bosque por una razón; aquel joven podía ayudarla.

Iba a regresar. No volvería a huir tan tontamente.

Si no podía llegar, entonces tampoco regresaría al pueblo. Incluso si la buscaban, no iba a dejar que la encontraran, todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa.

Pesaba más de lo que su cuerpo podía seguir soportando.

* * *

 **Keiyah R. Chan**

Ahora siento mas pena por Toriel y Asgore QnQ perdieron a sus dos nenes en un día! Y fue cruel la forma en que perdieron al segundo... Ah -sorbe el moco- ya sabíamos que acababa así, pero leerlo lo hace mas doloroso ;-;  
Y pensaba que mencionarías en algún momento que Chara planeó todo para que Asriel absorbiera su alma y demás, pero ño(?) ahsjk Chara parece ser una criatura que ha sufrido mucho unu pero no es malo...

 _¿Qué he estado tratandod e decirte a ti todo este tiempo, desde que entré al fandom, desde que te enseñé Glitchtale?(?)_

 _Si para ti leerlo fue doloroso, para mí fue horrible escribir eso ;; Me dolió la cabeza incluso xD Mi nene..._

 _No lo planeó, no se envenenó, no quería morirse(?) No es tan malo, o, al menos, no lo es sólo porque sí._

Gracias por las lecturas uwu Espero que este cap les haya gustado, aunque está más corto que el otro, y se supone que el primero era una intro, ha– Dios.

Ah, acerca del género... esto es fanon, Readers y Fans, Chara en el juego no tiene un género definido, pero para esta historia le hice como un chico.

Btw, a esas dos personas que sé que leen esto y me hablan por privado, ¿creían que era Frisk la del inicio? ¿En serio?(?) AHAHAHAHAH– No.

De antemano gracias por Rws, Favs, Follows y demás uwu


End file.
